User blog:Dracko40/The Angry Illithid: "Will matchmaking ever find true balance?"
Now I'm not one to beat a dead horse, but I feel that sometimes you have to beat a dead horse, especially when that horse continues to find fresh ways of pissing you off. Ahh yes Matchmaking. Something that Riot has had trouble with in the past, and yet seems to always be off. No matter what has been done to the system, there seems to always be inbalances. A good example would be my last 4 matches, which I swear have been such polar opposites that I think there's a black hole somewhere in the league client sucking in all chances of even teams. Game 1: Jungled Udyr. did very well throughout, however, I could not contend with the Kamikazi Kassadin on our team who decided that it would be a good idea to jump into their entire team alone in the hopes of killing that one guy who's low on health. He did this the entire game, so every fight was a 4v5, all of which we lost. Game 2: Jungled Udyr. The enemy team was complete trash. First blood was given to us before minions spawned, and our entire team only died about 7 times. Their Tryndamere was a particular food, since he seemed to forget about his ult quite often, once dying to our Malzahar's voidling. A special shoutout also to the level 19 ashe on their team, against our team with nothing but 30s. Game 3: Udyr again. Was immediatly shut down at blue, which for anyone who doesn't play Udyr basically means he's screwed for the rest of the game. My jungling was easily countered, MIA calls were non existant among my team, and the enemy were quickly fed. Not to mention that our Akali decided to not only go mid, but also spent the game running around the map, leaving me to hold mid against a Vladamir who was 4 levels higher than me. Surrendered at 25:01. Game 4: Mid as Malzahar. Within 5 minutes we were up 7 to 1 in kills, and had a tower down and another about to fall. I spent most of the game holding mid against a Sona and a terrible Akali. In the final team fight they were aced by us in roughly 4 seconds. Ended the game with most minion kills by 51. Now, this could all just be attributed to luck. It is entrely possible that these polar opposite games were completely coincidental. However, given Riot's history with the matchmaking system, I wouldn't put it past them to screw it up like this. I would not call any of these games a good game, since all of them were so one sided that it was easy to tell who would win within the first 5 minutes. Now, Riot has made it clear that they prefer that players be spending less time in ques and more time playing, which isn't a bad policy. However, when that policy leads to one sided games that boil down to a single team being crushed by another, there needs to be a rethinking on the idea. Now me personally, I wouldn't mind waiting for 5-10 minutes in a que if I was certain that the games would always be close and well fought. Category:Blog posts